


All My Life

by Froghedge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Louis, Cheesy, Fluff, Frustrated Harry, Lawyer Harry, Loud Louis, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shy Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froghedge/pseuds/Froghedge
Summary: The one where Harry is trying to propose to Louis and keeps failing until he gets it right.





	All My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you are up late and thinking about different scenarios for Louis and Harry
> 
> Yeah..Let me know what you think
> 
> Enjoy...xxx

Harry would say he had a good life. He had an amazing job at a law firm and was up for another raise. He got along great with both his parents and sister. He had amazing friends who loved to annoy him. But what makes his life perfect is his boyfriend, Louis.  

Harry and Louis started out as the typical best friends growing up in a small town where everyone knew everything. They were inseparable. Always together no matter what. They did date others, however, it usually didn't last very long and by the time senior prom came around they were dateless so of course, they went together, but just as best friends.

The Summer before they were off to different universities was what changed it all.  They were hanging out at Harry's when Louis made the move. Harry remembers the day so clearly because it truly changed their lives. 

~  
"Harry, what do you think of me?" 

Harry looked up from his phone confused because um what? " Uh, what do you mean? You are my best friend who does stupid shit with me"

Louis bit his lip and say criss cross in front him "No, I mean would you ever maybe…I don't know…umm…like, am I datable?" 

Harry took Louis’ hand in his “Of course you are Lou! Why would you even think you were?”

Louis let go his hand and covered his face “Um…well…”

Harry gently pulled Louis’ hands away from his face “You can tell me anything. Come on now what is going on?”

Louis sighed and looked into Harry’s eyes “Would you go on a date with me?” 

Harry was taken back because of course he always thought about it, but it always got pushed in the back of his mind

Louis got up from the bed and started grabbing his things “Just forget I said anything. It’s stupid.”

Harry got up and took his things preventing him from leaving and smiled “I would love to go on a date with you”  
~

From that day on they were inseparable. It was hard when classes started because they were going to different universities, however, they made it work. 

They would each visit the other every other weekend. Phone calls, facetime, skype, and texting, were defiantly a big help. 

On some occasions, they would go to the same restaurant and facetime each other making it seem as though they were on a real date. 

They were cheesy and in love!

When they graduated they decided to move in together because they were tired of being apart. They settled on something close to Harry’s law school and work and of course Louis’ new job. After back and forth and many places they settled on a two-bedroom apartment with a decent sized kitchen and living room. 

Harry had promised that once he started making the big bucks he would buy Louis his dream home. 

It has been more than ten years since they got together and now at the age of 29, Harry is finally ready to marry his blue eyed boy.

\----  
“What about this one sir? It is one of our best-selling rings and it is 40% off”

Harry picked up the ring and examined it. Don’t get him wrong it is a beautiful ring, however, it was THE ring. 

He shook his head no and kept looking at the rings in front of him. He wanted this to be perfect because that is what Louis deserves and dammit he wanted to spoil his boy with the best. 

“Do you have anything besides the ones here?” 

The jeweler nodded and went to the back to take out some more rings and when he came back he had cases. “This one here you can add as many diamonds as you would like at the cost of an extra $100 for each diamond you add and you can engrave it”

He looked at the ring and examined it and it was again pretty, but not the right one so he shook his head no “I’m sorry it’s just that my Louis means a lot to mean and this ring has so much meaning that it just has to be perfect”

The jeweler nodded his head in understanding “Tell me more about your Louis”

Harry smiled and began “Well he is this tiny little thing with the biggest personality and the prettiest blue eyes. He will talk anyone’s ears off and actually keep it entertaining. He literally lights up the room wherever he goes. He also has a shy side that is just as adorable and only a few see it, but it’s there. He makes you feel special and happy”

The jeweler smiled and walked to the back and came out with a small black box “I think this is what you are looking for Mr. Styles”

He opened the box and knew that this was the ring. 

Now all he had to do was to plan the proposal.

\----

“Come on Harold why are you being all secretive and shit, where were you all day?” Louis pouted

Harry kept on chopping up some peppers for the spaghetti he was making “I told you I had business to do”

Louis crossed his arms and slumped into the bar stool “Yeah but you have to go into my more detail!”

Harry sighed and put the knife down to look at him "It was just some business with these clients who are trying to sue some airline. You know I can't go into too much detail" He was half telling the truth.

Louis loosened up and stole a pepper “Okay. I’m sorry. It’s just you’ve been acting really weird for the past couple weeks”

He walked over to Louis and gave him a kiss "It's just working. Nothing to be worried about love"

When he saw the little smile on Louis’ face he went back to making dinner. 

~ Later that night ~

Harry was in his office working on some things when he heard some music. It was odd because usually, Louis would be asleep right now so he went to go check it out.

What he saw made him bust out laughing and smile ear to ear. There was Louis in his comfiest of clothes (Harry's clothes) singing and dancing to "I want it that way" by the Backstreet Boys.

“Am I your fire? Your one desire” Louis sang and turned and pointed at Harry

Harry jumped in “Yes I know it’s too late, but I want it that way”

Then together "Tell me why ain’t nothin' but a heartache. Tell me why ain’t nothin’ but a mistake. Tell me why, I never want to hear you say, I want it that way!”

They were both a giggling mess and it didn’t stop there. They kept singing and dancing to old boy band songs and just being their goofy selves. 

This is what Harry lives for. Nights where Louis just randomly decides to have a dancing and singing party with just the two of them. God he couldn’t wait to marry this man. 

\----

Harry had it all planned out. He was going to take Louis to the restaurant they had their first date and him knowing Louis will order his usual, a bacon burger, and when he is about to take bit he will see the ring and that is where Harry will be down on his knees declaring his love and then Louis will say yes and they are set. 

It will be perfect. 

“What will you be having tonight sir?” The waiter asked Harry

“I’ll have the 8oz, medium well with a loaded baked potato” Harry answered 

The waiter looked over at Louis “And for you?”

“Hmm I think I’ll have the lemon chicken” Louis answered 

Harry was confused and started panicking a little “What? Lou babe you always get the bacon burger, why are you getting chicken?”

Louis put his menu down and gave Harry a cute smile “I want to try something new and I’ve been craving chicken for a while and wanted some”

Harry put his lawyer skills to the test “But what if you don’t like it. You know you hate sending food back. Why not just get the burger and we can get the chicken later?”

Louis shook his head and looked at the waiter “No I’ll just have the lemon thank you”

Harry was really panicking now “Um I’ll be right back just need to wee”

Louis scrunched his nose in disgust “You don’t always have to announce that you know”

Harry awkwardly chuckled and got up to the go to the kitchen to talk to the waiter “Change of plans okay could you possibly put it on the chicken? Like is that possible?”

The waiter smiled and nodded her head “Of course sir. Don’t worry I’ll make it work” 

He sighed in relief and thanked her before going back to Louis.

Louis looked up and grinned “Did you have a nice wee dear”

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down “Yes indeed I did! I didn’t even miss this time”

Louis put his hands to his heart “I’m so proud of you! Oh lordy this calls for a toast” He brought up his glass of water and started his toast “To Harry for actually peeing where he is supposed to” 

Harry laughed and clinked his glass with Louis “Here Here”

“OH MY GOD YES YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES” 

Harry and Louis looked over to see what was going on and when they did Harry grew pale but not as pale as the lady who was with her girlfriend. 

"Um, Mel wait-“ 

The lady, Mel, just ignored her “I mean this ring is kinda small and not many diamonds but ugh I'm so happy Mia! I need to call my parents and start booking that garden! Oh, there is so much to do!" 

"MEL!" The lady, Mia, yelled but before she could continue Harry and Louis' waiter came over and awkwardly spoke: "Uh..I’m sorry there was a mix-up and um..” She awkwardly took the ring back from the excited lady.

“But what…?” 

Harry bite his lip and looked at Louis “Well that was something” 

Louis couldn’t help but giggle “It surely was and really lame”

Harry went even paler “What do you mean? It was cute”

Louis just shrugged and took a bite from his bread "It's so overdone and lame. I mean come on what if she didn't see the ring! She could have choked or bit into it and broke a tooth"

Harry just nodded and excused himself to the bathroom again. Louis probably thinks he has bladder problems but this was urgent. 

“I am so sorry sir! The other waiter got the orders mixed up but-“ He cut her and shook his head getting frustrated because this was not how this night was supposed to go. “Can I just have the ring back”

“Um of course and your meal will be on us” He gave a small smile and walked back to Louis to at least try and enjoy the rest of the night.

\---  
“I can’t believe you actually agreed to come to a game with me!”

They were seated in Old Trafford waiting for the Man U vs. Chelsea game to begin. Harry wouldn’t say he hates soccer or footie or whatever its just that it's boring and he doesn't understand it. Actually, he just doesn't understand sports in general. But, today was special and that was why he is going to sit and try and put on a happy face waiting until the time comes for half time. 

“Look Harry! It’s about to start! Look! Look!” Louis was smacking his arm and pointing to the teams coming out from the tunnel. 

Harry laughed and put his arms around Louis’ shoulder “I can see it love”

Louis gave him a kiss on the cheek and snuggled up closer “Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot”

“Anything for you babe”

After that the game started and Harry was getting really nervous because this had to go perfectly!

“And that’s half time!” the sports announcer announced 

The teams went to the lockers and the announcer spoke again “Now it’s everyone’s favorite part and that is the kiss cam! So pucker up!”

The camera was going couple to couple when “Oh looks like there is a special message coming through” all of a sudden a “Will you marry Mike?” popped up then it showed a blonde going down on her knees proposing to who assumed was Mike. He said yes and they kissed.  
“Well that was embarrassing” 

Harry looked over at Louis who was eating his popcorn and awkwardly asked why

"Well, what if he had said no? And it was so public! I mean that shit is supposed to be private and not at a bloody footie match!" He continued eating his popcorn.

Harry was screwed because WHAT? He really thought this was a cute idea! But putting that aside he needed to go and cancel the message and prevent them from pointing the camera towards them.

"Um, I have to go wee. I'll be back" He gave him a quick peck and was off

"He should probably go see a doctor about his bladder problem," Louis thought and kept eating his buttery treat.

Meanwhile…

“Excuse me. Excuse me. Sorry! Coming through!”

Harry was rushing towards the announcer that he talked to earlier, however, it seemed as though everyone wanted to be in the aisles. Ugh, just his luck!

“Oh look we have another message” the announcer spoke but before he could put the message up Harry barged in.

“STOP! STOP! DON’T PUT THE MESSAGE UP PLEASE! PLEASE JUST STOP IT!”

The announcer was taken back and honestly really scared because here was Harry looking like a scary beast with his hair all over the place and out of breath. But alas he listened and quickly pushed the buttons to cancel it.

“You know you don’t get a refund kid” 

Harry sighed in relief and started going back to his seat. 

\----

“It’s such a beautiful day!”

Harry agreed and kept walking through the grass to the spot for their picnic. 

His next plan had to work! He paid a good amount of money to have a plane write in the sky "Will you marry me, Louis?"

What can possibly go wrong with that? Plus, it was different and Louis I guess needed it to be different and it’s not that public because it’s not going to be on any screen plus the park was pretty empty. 

“How about by that tree? Not too sunny and we can people watch” 

Louis looked at where Harry was pointing and nodded his head and started going towards the tree. 

When they got to the tree they set up the blanket and laid out the food they brought. It really was a beautiful day. The sun was out and it wasn’t too hot or too cold. It was as if this day was just meant for a proposal. 

“Harry look at that old couple! Do you think that will be us when we are that old?”

Harry looked to where Louis was looking and saw a cute old lady and man cuddling on a bench and sharing a milkshake. He smiled and looked back at Louis “It will babe”

Louis turned his head towards Harry and gave him a kiss.

An hour went by when Harry heard the plane. He looked up to the sky and saw that yes it was the plane and it started writing out the words. Harry didn’t want Louis to look up just yet…

When the plane started on the L, Harry spoke up “Love look up”

Louis looked up at the sky and squinted his eyes “Harry I don’t have my glasses, what’s that say?”

Harry started biting his nails “Come on Louis just keep looking! I know you can somewhat see it”

Louis looked back at Harry and glared “Excuse you but-“

“YES! OH MY GOD!”

Louis and Harry whipped their heads and saw a guy down on his knee and the girl looking up at the sky. 

Harry was confused and looked back up at the sky and he got angry because it read "Will you marry me, Louisa"

"Oh, I can see it now! That is such a cute idea and we kinda have the same name! Isn’t that funny? Louis exclaimed

Harry looked over at Louis and groaned and laid down on the blanket “Hilarious”

\----  
“Guys I am out of ideas! Please help me!

Harry had invited Liam, Niall, Gigi, Perrie, Nick, Ed, Jade, and Zayn to give him some ideas because at this point he was lost. 

“What about at his work?”

Harry looked over and Niall and sighed “His co-worker already did that”

“What about writing a song?”

Harry groaned “I can’t write a damn song Ed that will take too long!”

Zayn spoke up “What about when you guys are fucking just pop the question?”

Perrie jumped in “That’s perfect Zayn! Just as your cumming in him shout out “MARRY ME” 

Harry gave them both the dirtiest of dirty simply and kindly told them to “Shut the fuck up”

Days were passing by and Harry still had no idea what to do. 

He wanted to ask Louis already so they can start planning and be married by next fall, however, with the way things are going he might not even get to propose until next fall. 

\----  
It was a couple days after his “meeting” with his friends and he and Louis were chilling on the couch watching Shameless when all of a sudden Louis turned the TV off. 

“You know just because you don’t want to watch anymore doesn’t mean I felt the same” Harry grinned over at him.

“Ask me”

Harry looked at him confused “Um what?”

“I’m tired of you waiting for the “perfect” moment. Just bloody ask me already”

Harry gulped and was taken back “Umm uhh what do you mean?”

Louis was now getting frustrated and stood up “Everyone is getting fucking engaged but ME! We have been together for 10 fucking years Harry! Where the fuck is my ring and my wedding?”

Harry was flustered and was out of it for a while just looking at the man in the front of him with his hand on his hips and his lips turned into a pout looking adorable as hell and kind of like how he looked when they first got together. 

This was it. 

Harry got down on his knee and took Louis’ hand in his “All my life I’ve prayed for someone like you and every day I thank god that I got you because Louis you make me life so much better. From the moment I say next you in Miss. Ginger’s class I knew you were special. It may have taken us a while to figure out our feelings but the day you asked me out was the best day of my life. I promised myself that since you made the first big move I was going to make the second. You are all that I think of baby and I would love it if you became Mr. Styles.”

Harry took a deep breath "Will you marry me, Louis?"

Louis was in tears now “FINALLY!” 

Harry laughed and got up “Is that a yes?”

Louis smacked his chest “Yes you froggy”

Harry leaned in and they started kissing. It was getting pretty heated so they took it to their bedroom. 

~ 30 minutes later ~

“Fuck Lou!” 

And with that, they both released and were now out of breath.

“That was amazing” Louis panted out 

Harry agreed and got up to get some rags to clean up. 

"Um, Harry?"

Harry came back and looked at Louis who was fiddling with his hands “What’s wrong babe?”

Louis was getting shy and was sinking into the bed “Well I don’t want to make you feel bad or anything but uh did you even get me a ring?”

Harry laughed and went to his dresser to retrieve the ring.

“God Louis of course I did! I just forgot is all”

Louis beamed at that and waited for Harry to get on the bed and when he did he handed him the box, but Louis didn’t take it. 

“Is something wrong?” Harry asked really worried. 

“You gotta ask me” 

Harry was confused because he is pretty sure he did ask “I did though? Didn’t I?”  
“Well yeah but you have to ask again because there is a ring now” 

Harry rolled his eyes because he was in love with a dork "Will you marry me, Louis?"

Louis was wiping his “tears” and climbed onto Harry’s lap “Why of course I will! But I thought your speech was going to be better than that”

Harry just laughed and showed Louis the ring 

Harry took the ring out and placed it onto Loui’s fingers. 

“I love you”

Louis smiled and kept admiring the ring “I love you too”

~ Couple Hours Later ~

They were cuddling in bed about to go to sleep when…

“You know you could have asked me that night we went out to the place we had our first date. It would have been really cute” 

Harry just looked at Louis and held him tighter holding it all back “Shhh Louis just go to sleep” 

"Or when we went to the Man U game! That would have been really something special!"

Harry kept quiet and started turning off the lamps.

"Oh my god or when we were at the park you could have done that thing the other couple did were the plane wrote it out!"

Harry gave Louis a kiss and tucked them into bed "Goodnight Louis"

"Well, I'm just saying..."


End file.
